


The Last Laugh

by MsFaust



Series: Inky Tales [202]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Toon Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 05:58:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18337583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: There’s a reason why the Toons never tried to kill Joey.Note: Wally, Sammy, Susie, Shawn, Allison, Thomas, and Lacie got out in time, and never returned to the studio.





	The Last Laugh

Lying on the floor, listening to Joey’s monologue, Bendy rolled his eyes. Oh, how he’d wanted to kill the maniac, and how he wanted to do so in as long and painful a way as possible. But he knew doing so was a very bad idea.  
  
“Wait...why are you laughing?”  
  
Indeed, Henry had started to laugh. Dropping his axe, he clutched his sides and shook his head.  
  
“Why am I laughing?” he asked. “Because our plan worked.”  
  
Joey looked confused. “Plan?”  
  
Bendy looked up from the floor, just as the door opened and the Prophet, the Projectionist, and ‘Malice’ entered the room. He got to his feet, assuming his natural shape and joining them, Boris, and Alice (also in her natural form) at Henry’s side.  
  
“Lemme ask you somethin’, Joey,” he said. “Didn’t ya ever wonder why we never tried to kill you? It wasn’t cause we were scared of you.”  
  
“You see, I knew about what you’ve been doing from the start,” Henry explained. “One of your first victims tipped me off a few months before I got your letter, and she revealed something very interesting.”  
  
Here he looked over at Malice, who had removed her fake horns and halo.  
  
“We all know that Toons don’t stay dead,” she said, pulling a hand towel out of hammerspace. “But what you probably didn’t know is that if someone from the real world—human or otherwise—gets killed by a Toon...”  
  
She put the towel to her face and wiped off the makeup, revealing the face of the recently Toonified Linda Stein.  
  
“...they become a Toon themselves!”  
  
“And that’s what we’ve been doing,” Henry went on. “We found every single one of your victims—Searchers, Lost Ones, and so on—and set them free.”  
  
He reached up to his head and peeled off the mask he’d been wearing since he’d awoken in the pentagram. Bendy had snapped his neck while he’d been unconscious, and had left the mask behind with a note outlining their plan.  
  
Joey’s eyes widened as the pieces came together.  
  
“That’s right,” said Boris happily. “Henry was on our side all along.”  
  
“And it feels so good to finally say it,” added Alice. “Now I know why Villains like to gloat so much.”  
  
“You’re preaching to the choir, sister,” Bendy chuckled.  
  
He held out a hand, and a pentagram portal materialized on the floor.  
  
“Come on,” Henry said as he took Linda’s arm. “Let’s go home.”  
  
The sound of Joey’s disbelieving screams that accompanied their leaving the office were music to Bendy’s ears. As they emerged on the top floor, where the former Searchers and Lost Ones awaited by the portal to Bendy’s world—surprisingly more colorful than they imagined, judging from what they could see on the other side—the little demon grinned.  
  
_I know they’re going to love it there._


End file.
